Confusion
by mspolapotter
Summary: The Hogwarts Trio is slightly falling on the edge when they begin falling in love with each other. Harry's afraid of rejection, Ron's afraid of confrontation and Hermione's just plain confused. In the end who will she pick, Harry or Ron?
1. New Year, New Perspective

This is my actual first fanfic. I wrote it in one notebook that was lost by my classmate for about six months. I read it and began laughing at myself. It was such a disaster. I've edited A LOT of parts :D**

* * *

**

**1. New Year, New Perspective**

It was, once again a new year at Hogwarts. Hermione was standing by the barrier at platform nine and three quarters, waiting for Harry and Ron since Harry had spent his vacation at the Burrow. She was freezing

"Hermione!" a voice called. She looked around and saw Harry and Ron beaming at her. She ran towards the two and hugged each one very tightly

"I missed you so much!" she said. "Have you got your OWL results yet?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Only failed Divination and History of Magic. Couldn't have passed anyway, after that fiasco. But to make up for that, at least I got an O at DADA."

"Ooh, that's nice," she complimented. Harry blushed a bit. "Ron?"

"Same as Harry," he replied. "No O at DADA, though."

"Didn't get an O at it myself." Hermione frowned.

Suddenly the train whistled.

"Oh, we better hurry," Ron said, pushing his trolley. Harry and Hermione followed.

Once on the train, Harry beckoned them to the other side. He looked puzzled when Hermione said no.

"Prefect duty, remember?" Hermione said. "We'll see you later"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. How could he have forgotten? He hung his head while Hermione and Ron went to the Prefects' compartment. When they got there, Draco was telling a first year off for being near his seat. But Hermione knew that the boy was Muggle-Born.

"Leave him alone," she said firmly. "He's not doing anything to you." The kid was crying on Hermione's shirt.

"Forgot you were a mudblood yourself, Granger," Draco said with a sneer. "Why don't both of you just get back to London?" Hermione looked at him menacingly. Ron immediately came to her rescue.

"Shut it Malfoy," Ron said "before I dock points off your house."

"I thought you said prefects can't take points off each others' houses?"

"Yeah? I just found out from Bill that prefects do have the power," replied Ron with a sneer challenging Malfoy's. "So unless you want fifty points off Slytherin, watch it."

He looked icily at Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione said after Draco left. "You were joking about the point-taking part, right?"

"Of course I was," he said with a crooked smile

***

It was the Opening Feast. The Sorting Ceremony was over and the muggle-born kid Hermione and Ron had helped earlier was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Wonder where Harry is," Hermione wondered, looking around. "Hope he's okay. We didn't get to see him on the train." They didn't see Harry even after the feast.

Hermione was out of her mind when the feast was over and Harry was still not there.

"First years, over here!" Ron began shouting. Hermione, however, was still staring into nothing. "Hermione, you okay?"

"Wha--? Oh!" said Hermione, standing up. "First years! This way please." She walked alongside Ron with the first years trailing behind them. When they reached the common room, Hermione sat on an armchair and began staring at the fire again.

It was only when the door opened that Hermione stood up.

"Harry!" she said, jumping from her chair. "What kept you?"

"Dumbledore," he replied. "It was about Sirius' will." Harry looked so sad that he was pale. Sirius had died the previous year in the Department of Mysteries, fighting alongside Dumbledore's Arm and the other members of the Phoenix.

"So what did it say?" Ron asked.

"He's left me the house, everything in it and Kreacher," he replied. Ron shivered at the sound of the house elf's name. "Oh yeah, he left me his gold, too." Hermione could feel the sadness in his voice so she sat beside him.

"Come off it," she soothed. "I know you're going to miss him, but he wouldn't have liked seeing you like this."

"Uh-oh," Ron said suddenly. "It's midnight. Let's get to bed or we'll be late tomorrow." Harry and Hermione stood up. Instead of going to her own dormitory, though, followed Harry and kissed his cheek, just like Ron on his first Quidditch match.

"G-goodnight," she stammered before going off to her dormitory. Ron looked a bit put off.

***

When they reached the dormitory, Ron spoke up, obviously trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"So," he said "what was that all about? The Muggles letting you send mail now?"

"No," Harry replied. "Honestly, I don't know what's gotten to her." Ron didn't seem to believe a word of it. He turned his back to Harry and pretended to sleep.

***

Hermione was still awake. She was there, sitting by the window, thinking about what had happened. What made her do it? She was feeling something for Ron, but the feeling seemed to have faded in thin air. Was it possible that she was falling for Harry?

She had thought over everything that had happened. In the previous year, she was quite happy that Harry went out with Cho. Why did it seem that now, she wished it was her in Cho's place. Could it be possible that it had been there all along? Is it the reason why she arranged their meeting with Rita Skeeter smack in the middle of their date even though Rita offered to do it later? Hermione had also been dreaming about herself and Harry. Was all that part of this?

The sky outside was clear and full of stars. For once, she didn't think about classes the next day. Crookshanks came to her. Hermione stood up, climbed into bed and tried with all her might to keep her eyes shut until the morning.

***

Next day, she couldn't eat. She had once again dreamed of herself and Harry. She was playing with her bacon when someone spotted her.

"Bacon wasn't invented for you to play with," Harry said jokingly. Hermione looked up and smiled at him. He sat beside her so close that their arms touch. Hermione felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up. "Anything the matter?"

"Nah, just . . . thinking," she replied. She turned and saw her eyes boring into Harry's. Both of them stared like they just saw the sun for the first time.

"Hem, hem," came a voice. Harry and Hermione were quickly snapped back to life. They saw Ron sitting on the other side of Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione said feebly.

"Morning," Ron answered back. Hermione tried to convince herself that Ron was only grumpy for having to get up early.

That very moment, Professor McGonagall began handing out their timetables. Ron finished his breakfast hurriedly.

"I forgot something upstairs," he explained. "See you in Potions."

Ron speeded up to their dormitory. He didn't have the chance to weigh the effectiveness of his excuse.

He opened his trunk and saw himself laughing up at him arms around his two best friends. He smiled to himself, forgetting what he had seen earlier. He remembered what they had gone through, the troll, the arguments, Aragog and the Stone. But something was not right now. Before, he always fought with Hermione. Now he's defending her. Well, it was Malfoy, but now he wanted to punch himself for having argued with her. If the time ever comes, should he fight for Hermione and put their friendship on the edge or let Hermione choose and be contented for whatever her decision is?

***

Harry and Hermione were worried about Ron, but it was nearly time for potions. Harry was taking Hermione, for the first time, through their handy shortcuts.

"Harry?"

"Mm?"

"Isn't it a bit . . . weird," she said "for Ron to act that way this morning? I mean, he sounds so upset."

"Dunno," Harry replied. "Maybe he dreamt of Phlegm or something and woke up when he was about to kiss her."

"Don't call her that," Hermione scolded, slapping his arm playfully. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them until they reached the dungeons.

Ron was late for class. Hermione was as agitated as she was when Harry didn't come to the feast.

"So, as you can see, the components of Wolfsbane differ than that of—ah, Mr.?" said Slughorn as the door opened.

"Weasley, Professor," he replied. Ron avoided to look at Hermione and Harry and instead sat beside Parvati and Lavender. Something's not right, said Hermione to herself.

* * *

I'm so keeping the hardcopy for myself...


	2. More Than Just Best Friends

Here's the second chapter. It's quite tiring to type the story since it's sooooo long**

* * *

**

**2. More Than Just Best Friends**

After potions came Ancient Runes attended solely by Hermione. As Ron and Harry headed to the Gryffindor Tower, she was muttering to herself.

"Okay, Hermione, relax," she said, taking deep breaths. "You're not in love with any of them, they're just your best friends." Hermione almost missed her room assignment. "A good Ancient Runes lesson would get all of this off your mind. Right, then. Remember, you're just best friends . . ."

***

Back in the Common Room, Ron still hadn't talked to Harry. When they were alone in the dormitory, Harry forced a conversation, attempting to make Ron speak to him.

"So," Harry began "what's been happening lately? Hermione's been worried."

"Nothing," Ron replied "just been confused. A lot of things are happening lately."

"_Like_?"

"You know, the usual stuff," he replied "full schedules, prefect duties, homework . . ."

"You know for the fact that Hermione's got a fuller schedule than any of us," Harry said suspiciously.

"What you want me to say that I can't stop thinking of Hermione, that's what's bothering me?"

"Maybe I am."

"Well, you're insane! She's our best friend, for heaven's sake!" He threw one last smoldering look at harry and stormed out of the dormitory.

_Touch-ee. . . _

***

Harry and Hermione met up at lunch. Ron was, again, nowhere to be found.

"I hope he's okay," Hermione said, sitting down on the bench looking at the door. She stood up, tripped and, just in time, was caught by Harry.

Hermione saw Harry's eyes and once again fell in a trance. There were people cheering, shrieking and laughing wildly, but to them, nothing else existed.

It was only Ron who could break the spell.

Everyone became quiet when he entered. His face was scarlet, fists clenched very tightly. Before anyone knew it, he had sprinted out of the Hall.

"Ron!" Hermione called. But it was no use. She sat down on the bench and began crying, although half of her was wondering why. Harry sat down on the bench and comforted her.

***

Harry and Hermione walked together through the shortcut again.

"I just can't believe Ron," Harry said, hoping the words would comfort Hermione "getting all jealous because of a silly little thing like that."

"What was he accusing you of anyway?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

"He thinks . . ." Harry hesitated, not knowing how Hermione would react. "He thinks we're in love with each other."

"Wow, that _is_ silly," Hermione said, her voice shaking a little. "He knows that I love you both as friends, doesn't he? I mean, it's been five years."

"Yeah. Don't know what's gotten into him."

They continued to walk through the corridor in silence, and at one point, smiled at each other.

***

Ron still refused to sit with them at Defense Against the Dark Arts that day.

Harry was passing notes to Hermione when Snape wasn't looking. Apparently, those notes were enough to make her giggle a bit, which Ron didn't like. He looked away and began to say something to Parvati and Lavender, which also made them laugh. Harry and Ron stared at each other icily. Once again, for an unknown reason, tears began streaming down Hermione's face.

"Potter, Weasley, detention," Snape suddenly said, catching the murderous stares they were giving each other. "Granger, stop crying. There's no funeral. Ten points from Gryffindor." The Slytherins laughed, but of course, Snape didn't mind.

***

"Snape can be _so_ unfair!" Hermione complained as soon as they were out of Snape's earshot.

"Wrong, Snape's _always_ unfair," Harry corrected in an outraged tone. Obviously, he was not pleased. One, Snape gave them detention; and two, Ron still wouldn't speak to any of them. He went to the common room while Hermione headed for Prefect Duty.

Harry went up to his dormitory to sulk. He lied on his bed and tried to cool down by taking a trip down Memory Lane. This trip added one more worry to his mind.

Maybe he and Hermione were meant to be just friends. Nothing more. Maybe Hermione was meant for Someone else.

_Like Ron_, he thought bitterly.

***

Hermione was also worrying about their friendship and the fact that she might indeed be falling in love with one or both of them. She was thinking along the same lines as Harry.

_What if Harry and Ron never made up? What would happen to me, to us? What would happen to the Hogwarts Trio?_ Hermione tried answer these, but she was getting more questions than answers.

One particular question hot through her like an icy dagger.

_Who will I pick? Harry or Ron?_

***

Ron was furious at his friends, especially Harry.

_How could he? He thought to himself. I've always been second best, the sidekick, the left hand guy!_

He was patrolling the corridors with more force than necessary.

_For once, he could've let himself lose!_

***

All the same, they were afraid. Hermione was afraid of their friendship being torn apart. Harry was afraid to get rejected by Hermione. Ron was afraid that Hermione might find out his feelings for her.

The three of them had these on their minds and more. But above all, they were merely confused.

***

That night, Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Due to special requests by our students," he began "Halloween will be celebrated with a Grand Masquerade Ball. It would be the same as the Yule Ball, but now, everyone is recommended to attend in their costumes and most importantly, pranks will be allowed." The Great Hall burst with cheer, but Harry, Hermione and Ron were feeling a bit of shame since the Masters (and by masters, Fred and George) had "graduated" the previous year.

Harry and Ron had more pressing thoughts on their minds now, how to get to Hermione first

***

Harry's mind filled with different ideas. He imagined rose petals in her dormitory while he awaited her with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. She'll be so delighted that she'll accept immediately.

_Perfect,_ Harry thought.

***

Ron became riddled with ideas on how to make Harry ask someone else, since he knew that Harry would think this through carefully and go over the preparations meticulously.

He thought of finding a girl who likes him a lot and helping her be enough for Harry to ask out.

_I hope that doesn't go haywire_, he thought. _And I have to get a great costume. I'll look stupid, wearing those robes again._

***

Hermione's problems were pressing on her mind harder, with the Ball ruling over everything else.

_Who am I going to the Ball with?_ She was sure that Harry and Ron would ask her, since there was no Viktor around. She tried setting up criteria during prefect duty at the same time, secretly wishing that Harry would ask her first.

After doing that, she tried thinking of a costume.

_Probably a Latin theme_, she thought as a sly smile lit up her face when she pictured herself.

***

Unaware of whatever was going on outside, Harry kept striding around the dormitory, Transfiguring objects into ferrets and back, practicing for the trick he was planning to do on Malfoy. After practicing he began thinking of a costume.

_It's a masquerade, so definitely I'll need a mask_, he thought. His mind flitted back to the memory of that masked superhero he liked watching whenever the Dursleys went out.

Harry tried to remember every piece of the costume and began listing it down.

"Kreacher?" he called out into the darkness. In a fraction of a second, a house-elf appeared in front of him.

"Master called?" the elf said, bowing low.

"I need you to find everything on this list," Harry ordered "and bring them back to me as soon as you've found everything. No messing around, no stealing, no telling anyone what I'm up to, and no looking for loopholes."

Kreacher let out a loud groan at the last command, bowed again and vanished out of sight.

_Mission accomplished_, Harry thought.

***

After Prefect duty, Ron went back to the Gryffindor Tower through a longer route, all the time thinking of a costume that would surely impress Hermione. He had chucked the finding-a-girl idea out the window and decided that he should play fair.

His train of thought broke when he chanced a glance at his watch and found out how late it was.

***

Everyone in the castle was getting ready for bed. That is, everyone except Hermione.

"Hermione, stop thinking of _'him'_," scolded Parvati. "Whoever _'he'_ is."

"Yeah, Parvati's right," agreed Lavender. "Whether it's Ron, Harry, Viktor or some other guy we don't know about, get to bed."

"Who gave you the Harry idea?" Hermione asked. The two girls just giggled.

Hermione climbed down from the window pane and headed to bed.

* * *

I'll probably be posting this weekly. It only has about ten to twelve chapters


	3. The Dream

This is the LAST post i'll be making for summer. (cue "aww!") In four days school begins.I'm a junior now, so things are going to get a tad busier and harder. I'll try to squeeze as much writing time and between and hey, i've never failed doing that.

**

* * *

**

**3. The Dream**

Little did Hermione know that one dream would change her life. A dream that will help her choose the right one. A dream that will happen tonight.

***

As Hermione closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, a dream began like a film in her head.

Hermione was walking down a school garden that didn't look anything like Hogwarts. She was back in a Muggle school in the Muggle world.

"Hey, 'Mione!" someone called. Hermione looked over a shoulder and saw a boy with jet-black hair, round glasses and an unexplainable scar on his forehead.

"How was the test?" she asked Harry as they strolled together.

"Well, that bit of Algebra was a piece of cake, thanks to you of course," answered Harry, smiling at Hermione. The bell rang, signaling them to go back to their dormitories. Another tall boy with red hair and freckles caught up with them.

"Hi, Ron," Harry greeted.

"Passed your Science project?" asked Hermione.

"Yup," Ron answered. "Hopefully I'll finally get an A."

Everybody stayed quiet until they reached a tall ivory building. Their rooms were beside each other and connected by a single terrace, where they usually did their Astronomy and Science homework. When they were not there however, they were usually in Hermione's room until late in the night talking until Mr. Rectille, the most biased teacher, began patrolling the halls and listening in the rooms.

The next day was Saturday, the day that Year 12 students were finally allowed exclusive access to the lounge and garden. Usually, they were the only ones in the garden, playing on the tire swings and cooling off near the fountain. During these times, they never forget to make wishes at the Koi pond.

"So," Harry began, pulling out a penny from his pocket. "Who goes first?"

"Why don't you?" Hermione suggested. "I was first last week and Ron on the week before that."

"Oh. Okay," he replied. "I wish that we win the soccer match next week and . . ." Hermione and Ron waited for Harry's continuation, but nothing else came out. He kissed the coin and dropped it in the pond.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "We were supposed to say it aloud!"

"I did, didn't I?" Harry replied with a smug smile. "Now, who's next?" Hermione stepped forward and held the coin between her thumb and forefinger.

"I wish," she began "that we never fight," ("That's likely," Ron muttered.) "that Ron gets an A on his project, that Harry never fails another Algebra exam . . ." she opened her eyes and closed them almost immediately. "Oh, I forgot something . . ." she put on a thoughtful face and dropped the coin in the pond.

Harry and Ron looked at her skeptically.

"What?" she asked innocently. Ron just shook his head.

"My turn," he said. He stepped forward, closed his eyes and said nothing. After a few moments he had dropped his coin in the pond.

"What the—?" Harry began.

"I'm so gonna get you!" Hermione threatened. She started running after Ron who had darted away and Harry followed suit.

They had this little game of chase until such time that Ron was able to grab Hermione and lift her up.

"Ack! Put me down, Ronald!" she squealed. The three of them flopped down on the grass.

"Anybody going home tomorrow?" Harry asked. The three of them raised their hands and laughed.

"Mum's gonna pick us up," Hermione said. "It's their reunion next week."

"Obviously they're all going," said Ron.

"And obviously we're stuck in the dorm," Harry sighed.

The three of them were quiet for a while.

"And then there's the prom," Hermione added. "We could all go together, right?"

"Right," the two boys replied.

"You'll be every girl's envy for having two dates," Ron said.

"Not just that, my dates would be the best soccer players in the entire school," Hermione added. The three of them all smiled.

A big fat drop of water landed on Hermione's nose. Before they knew it, it was already raining. They all went inside their dormitories for shelter.

***

Before they slept, the trio talked about their plans for the next day.

"So Mum's gonna pick us up," began Hermione "and we'll be going to our house."

"Then we'll swim at my place," continued Harry, drawing a line from a rectangle marked "Hermione's" to one marked "Harry's."

"And sleepover at our house," Ron finished, drawing one line from the rectangle marked "Harry's" to one marked "Ron's."

"So, it's settled," Hermione said, standing up.

"Not yet," said Harry, pulling what seemed to be a pamphlet from beside him. "It was on t.v. yesterday. Today we'll be able to see Haley's comet." Ron's mouth opened and he gaped at Harry. Hermione gave a small squeal and darted to the terrace where their telescope was.

Midnight passed and still no comet. Hermione kept checking the sky and the telescope every few minutes; Harry was looking at the star-specked sky while Ron was slapping himself awake.

"It's coming!" Hermione squealed, not taking her eyes off the eyepiece of the telescope. Ron immediately stood up and stood alongside Harry.

When it came, it was gone after the blink of an eye. Just enough time for them to think silently their wishes.

***

The next day was very busy, since they haven't packed their things the night before because of their eagerness to see Haley's comet.

Hermione's mother came exactly on time so she had to wait for them to finish up. Harry and Hermione had to squeeze in the back with the stuff because Ron had called shotgun first. The music was a bit loud and even though she was too busy looking at the scenery outside, she noticed her Mum and Ron talk about something that made his ears turn pink.

When they finally arrived, Hermione made the boys go ahead so that she could talk to her mum alone.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"What did you and Ron talk about?"

"Snooping, are we?" Mrs. Granger replied with one raised eyebrow.

"Mom," she said with a groan, putting on her American accent.

"That is between Ron and me," she replied. "You'll find out soon enough."

It was her mother's mysterious reply that kept her head busy all weekend and even when they went back to school. What was Ron and her own mother hiding? When was soon?

The following Saturday, as Hermione had said, was their parents' reunion. Though they were supposed to stay in their rooms, Hermione managed to slip out to the garden. Some of the boyish sneakiness her friends had rubbed off on her. It was in the garden where she always liked to think about a lot. She had gone down there by herself after being unable to sleep. Up to now, the Thing (as she liked to call it) seemed to bother her.

While thinking, she heard the grass crunch and soft shoes patter. Someone's coming. Thinking of Mr. Rectille, she hid immediately.

"Ron?" she asked as she saw the familiar figure of her best friend.

"Oh, 'Mione," he replied. "What're you doing here."

"Oh . . . fresh air," she said lamely. "You?"

"Can't sleep," replied Ron. "Still thinking . . ."

"Anybody I know?" she asked.

"You know her very well, alright," Ron answered. "Well, I guess I can't hide anymore, huh?"

Hermione's heart hammered. Aha, soon had come.

"I'm talking about you."

Hermione felt everything freeze.

"M-me?"

"Yup," Ron said nonchalantly. "I can't stop . . . thinking about you."

"I was the one you and Mum were talking about?"

"Uh-huh," he replied in the same tone. "I was asking your Mom permission."

"Permission to what?"

"The thing is . . . I really, really like you."

"I like you, too. We're best friends. We like each other."

"No . . . I just . . . want us to go beyond that level."

The statement shot through her like a knife. All those years . . . all those wishes . . . all their bonding times in her dorm . . . all those times he could have said it . . . why now?

Why only when she had admitted to herself that he liked Harry more than just as a friend?

"But . . . why just now?" Hermione asked. "I . . . wait, this is just all going too fast." Hermione stood up and patted the grass off her jeans.

"I didn't do it for myself," Ron defended. "I did it for our friendship. What if Harry liked you, too? Who knows?"

"It's not that Ron," she replied. "I thought we had no secrets. What if I liked Harry?"

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said. "Don't go making me feel guilty . . ."

"I'm not making you feel guilty!" Hermione began crying.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry," Ron soothed. He wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't do anything except cry on his chest.

"So this is what I get," Harry said. "You were my best friend . . . you knew. I can't believe it . . ."

"Knew what?" Hermione asked.

"What else can I do? You knew, too," Ron said.

"Whatever, Ron. You just lost me as a friend," Harry replied. He then turned and walked away.

"Knew what, Ron?" Hermione asked, anger edging her voice.

"I'm sorry, Hermione . . . I'm really sorry . . ." Ron merely replied. Then an idea came to her mind.

Harry liked her too.

"Harry!" she shouted, frantically running after him. But there was nothing else she could do. He was fading away. So was everything. . .

* * *

Yeah I saved this cliffy especially for ocassion (har-har *evil grin*). If you must know, This chapter is based from a real dream I had. The exact same dream that caused my writing frenzy to start.


	4. The Ball

I know it's been months. I'm sooo soooooorrrry that it took me this loooooooong. It's the longest chapter in the story.**

* * *

**

**4. The Ball**

"No!" Hermione suddenly woke up, her mind still fresh from the dream. She became relieved to see herself back at Hogwarts, Crookshanks on the floor by her bed snoozing soundly. For a second she thought everything had been real. Calm yourself, she said inside her brain. Knowing that she was unable to sleep again, she took her robe and went downstairs. She was surprised to see the fire roaring even though it was already late. Even so, she went on, not caring about Professor McGonagall catching her and what else.

Time went by as she gazed into the fire. Then, she heard another door shut. She positioned herself behind a couch, but soon discovered the there was nothing to worry about.

"Why are you hiding?" Harry asked when she saw her crouched behind the sofa.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said when she looked up. "Thought you were McGonagall. What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep," he replied. "I . . . dreamed of something . . .?"

Maybe we had the same dream! She guessed wildly.

"Care to tell me about it?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment. "Oh, it's okay if you don't—"

"No, I'll tell you," he interrupted. "Better get this off my chest. Let's just say me, someone else and . . . someone very special were best friends, like us. We studied in a Muggle school and lived normal Muggle lives . . ." Hermione stopped listening to Harry. She knew the rest of the story. It was her dream.

It's the same," she thought as soon as she had realized.

". . . so they get together and . . . I'm left alone and . . . stuff . . ." he trailed away absent-mindedly, proceeding to stare at the fire.

"Want to play 'what if'?" Hermione asked, becoming uncomfortable with the silence. She was confident that Harry knew about the game.

"Okay," he agreed. "You go first." He moved to sit exactly opposite Hermione.

"Sure," Hermione replied. "What if you were shut in a room with killer cobras?"

"Simple." He replied with a smile (Wow, I never really noticed how good he looked when he smiles, Hermione found herself think unconsciously). "Avada Kedavra or something. Even if it gets me expelled." Hermione nodded. "My turn. What if Krum came back and asked you to marry him right after school?"

"Of course I'll say no!" Hermione replied, blushing. "What if . . . Cho kissed you in front of that girl in your dream?" Silence followed the question.

"Difficult," he finally said. "Ah! I'll rip Cedric's pictures in front of her."

"Lame," Hermione scoffed jokingly.

"What if Ron said he loved you?" Hermione had felt the question coming, but even so, she found it hard to answer.

"I'll tell him I love him, too," she began, "but only as a friend." Harry was somehow enlightened by her answer. Hermione had to muster all the courage she had left in her system to give her next question.

"What if I was the girl in your dream?"

Harry's face seemed to have turned pale.

"Then," he said slowly, weighing the words he was going to say "it's okay. Just a dream, anyway."

Hermione found her smart side agreeing with Harry, but somehow she felt somewhat broken.

"Still remember Myrtle?" she asked after a long moment's silence.

"How could I forget," Harry groaned. "She 'fancies' me, according to Ron."

Hermione fought hard against the fits of giggles that were escaping her mouth.

"What about the song?" Harry asked. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts . . . you still remember it, right?"

Hermione pretended to clear her throat and sit up straight.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please," she began.

"Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees," Harry continued. Then they sang together.

"Our heads could do with filling of some interesting stuff. For now, they're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff . . ."

Hermione slouched back beside Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we've forgot. . ."

Harry's eyelids were getting heavier by the moment.

"Just do your best we'll take the rest and learn 'til our brains all rot."

***

Hermione awoke, the sun shining brightly.

"Morning," said Harry sleepily. "Had a good night's sleep?"

She nodded, but contemplated her answer afterward. Come to think of it, she didn't feel anything. Her head was supposed to ache since she slept in an awkward position. Her neck was supposed to be stiff since she was not able to rest her head on a pillow.

But she felt real good. Last night had been one of the best nights of her life.

"You know what?" Hermione said.

"What?"

"I say we should go up the dormitories before anybody catches us here."

"I agree."

They stood up in different directions, as if nothing had actually happened. The two of them walked up the stairs in rhythm and closed the doors gently at the same time.

***

Now she was confused. Everything would have gone well, but again, she was weak. At least that night, they became closer.

She got into bed and closed her eyes, reliving the entire night.

A few minutes later, she heard someone yawning. A bit later, everyone was awake. When she was sure that Parvati was beginning to arrange her bed, she pretended to yawn and stretch her arms as if she, too, had just woken up.

"Morning," she said, feinting grogginess.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Lavender asked. Apparently, Hermione had forgotten to wipe the huge smile off her face.

"Uh, nice dream?" she said lamely. Parvati and Lavender shook their heads.

"Shall we go down then?" Parvati asked after all of them had finished dressing.

"We'd better," Hermione replied.

A few minutes into her breakfast, Harry joined Hermione. He winked at her and nudged her twice, making Hermione finish only half her breakfast. Seeing Harry had made her full already.

***

Time flies so fast that the news that there was just a week left before Halloween came as a shock for everyone.

"Everyone," Dumbledore began, "as the Halloween Ball will be conducted this coming Monday—"

The Hall filled with shocked and excited murmurs.

"Omigosh!" Hermione said, slapping her forehead.

"—I am proud to announce that there would be no classes in preparation for the Ball." The Hall erupted with whoops and cheers of joy.

When they were back to their dormitory, Hermione shyly inquired Parvati and Lavender about their dates.

"Seamus," answered Parvati almost immediately. Both of them looked at Lavender.

"Justin," she said.

"Finch-Fletchley?" Lavender nodded.

"You?" Parvati asked.

"No one yet," Hermione replied.

"No one?!" Parvati and Lavender said, their mouths hanging open.

***

Harry was worried as well. He remembered Fred telling them in fourth year, "You better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone." But the only "good one" for Harry would be Hermione, and he was sure that Ron felt the same way. In their dormitory, he and Ron were the only people left without a partner. Neville was going with Hannah, Seamus with Parvati and Dean with Ginny. Also, what if Hermione went with Ron? He'd go with Romilda, then? Fat chance, he thought. He pushed his thoughts away for a while and slept.

***

Hermione finally came to a decision. Now that she had a costume, all she had to do was look for a partner. Or more accurately, pick. A lot of the boys had asked her, but she all turned them down. All except Ron and Harry, to whom she said she'll think about it.

Both of them tied for being "Mr. Perfect Ball Partner" in her definition. But in her heart, Harry ranked a notch higher.

To break the "tie," Hermione decided that she'd see their costume first. She talked to the two and asked them to meet her in the Room of Requirement with their costumes. Their agreement was Saturday, seven thirty on the dot.

There were only two hours left now.

Hermione went back to the dormitory to prepare herself. After a long bath, she prepared her mind and heart for further unpredictable happenings.

***

Harry and Ron were both in their dormitories getting ready as well. Ron emerged from the bathroom, reminding Harry of the Yule Ball.

"I see you're not wearing those dress robes anymore," he joked. Ron laughed lightly with him.

"Who're you pretending to be?" Ron asked.

"Some masked hero I saw on TV," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"What's TV?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Never mind," Harry said with a smile, giving Ron a turn on the mirror. "You?"

"The only Muggle hero I know," he said, fastening on what looked like a utility belt. "Robin." Silence enveloped them once more.

"Ron?" Harry said hesitantly. "Can we make a deal?"

"What sort?"

"Just two little things."

"Go on then."

"First," Harry began, "let's leave the dormitory separately and two," he paused to take a deep breath "let this be Hermione's choice, okay? No hard feelings. May the best man win."

"Sure," Ron replied. "May the best man win. He shook his best friend's hand.

After another hour, Harry stood up and gathered his things.

"You first," Ron encouraged. Then he patted Harry's back before he went out of the room. "Good luck, mate."

***

In five minutes, Ron followed. Harry came as someone who was very known in the Muggle world.

Harry was Zorro.

The Room of Requirement was a lot different now. They had agreed upon a particular request so no one gets lost.

Hermione arrived a couple of minutes late because of Peeves. Hermione entered Ron's room first.

She felt like entering a whole new dimension. She felt like entering the Teen Titans headquarters.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, peering at someone's silhouette. He dramatically took off his mask.

"Like it?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

"I love it! How did you ever know of Robin?"

"He's the only Muggle hero I know."

"Ah. . ."

"So . . . have you . . .?" Ron asked.

"Not yet," she replied.

"Well, you'd better go," he replied. "I bet he did a great job too."

"Yeah . . . maybe I should." Hermione slipped out of the room and entered Harry's.

As soon as she got out, she saw specks of glitter floating, leading her to supposedly where Harry was.

She was ever so surprised to see such a place. The walls were gold and were adorned by writings in different languages written in ruby red.

A black figure stood out amongst the glow. It was definitely someone with green eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. She looked at his costume and then back on hers.

They had both picked a Latin costume.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed. She waved her wand and the walls lifted. Ron was also surprised by what he saw.

"I get it," Ron said ahead of Hermione, his voice leaking with defeat. He started to walk toward the door.

"Thanks for understanding," Hermione said with a smile, making him stop in his tracks. She kissed him on the cheek and together, the three of them made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower under the Invisibility cloak.

***

While everyone else was asleep, Harry lay around his bed, battling with himself.

_Harry James Potter, you are so chicken!_

Am not . . .

_Are too!_

Am not!

_Hah, you call backing up on asking Hermione, the most beautiful girl in the world, to be your girlfriend not chicken? What is it then?_

Can't a guy be nervous?!

_The time to ask her is now!_

Alright, alright! Tomorrow!

_You better do it before someone gets to her first. And I'm sure you know who that "someone" is. . ._

Yes, tomorrow will be the day . . .

When Harry finally settled the argument, he tried to sleep peacefully, not one bit of worry about what would happen at the Ball.

***

In the morning, Harry and Hermione met at the Great Hall.

"Hi," Hermione said.

"Hey," he replied. Before she was able to walk by, he gripped her hand. This is the moment. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." Both of them headed out of the Hall and into an empty classroom.

"So," Hermione began, "what do you want to tell me?"

"I've been . . . thinking about this for quite a while . . . the problem is, I can't get straight to the point," Harry began. "I'm just really scared that I might ruin our friendship and . . ." Just say it ". . . I think now is the right time so . . ." Say it! "Uh, Hermione will you be my—" There's no turning back now "—girlfriend?"

Hermione's mouth opened in a comical O. She shut it almost instantly.

"I—don't know what to say . . ." she began.

"Oh," Harry sounded disappointed "it's okay if you don't . . . I mean, it was a stupid idea—"

"No!" Hermione said almost immediately. "I don't think it's a stupid idea, but like you, I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything . . . I can't answer you right now . . . probably tomorrow . . . at the ball, okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, nodding. "And . . . uh, I'm sorry if it was a bit of a shock."

"That's okay." Hermione smiled. "I'm actually flattered that you were the first one to ask me.

***

For once, Hermione didn't spend her free time studying. Instead, she was in the Common Room thinking about Harry's offer. Of course she wanted to say yes! But she was thinking about Ron. Hermione had to have her own mental battle in order to sleep.

_Come on, you know you love Harry more than anything else in the world!_

I know . . . it's Ron that I'm worried about.

_Chill, okay? Ron will have Luna pretty soon, I'm sure._

Well, maybe he'll understand . . .

_Now that's a good girl. You gotta follow your heart sometimes._

I guess . . .

***

"How do I look?" Parvati asked after looking at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect," Lavender replied with a smile. The two of them, together with Hermione, were preparing for the Ball.

"Okay, so you're a queen?" Lavender asked.

"Cleopatra, to be exact," she replied. "Seamus agreed to be Marc Antony."

"And you are . . .?" Hermione asked.

"One of those Muggle story characters," she replied. "Kindermella . . . or something of that sort." Hermione doubled over laughing. She was not worried about wrinkling her dress. Her dress wasn't fancy as theirs.

"It's Cinderella," she clarified fastening a large flower behind her ear.

"Whatever," Lavender replied.

A few moments later, they were already heading to the Great Hall. She had agreed to meet him there. Parvati and Lavender found their dates immediately. Hermione was left alone.

"Oops, sorry!" she said as she bumped into someone while looking for Harry.

"Oh, hey," Harry replied.

"I've been looking for you," Hermione said.

"Same here," Harry replied. He offered his arm to Hermione and together, they entered the ball.

***

"Attention," Dumbledore called, gently clinking his glass goblet with his spoon. Everyone immediately quieted down. "First of all, I welcome everyone to this Grand Halloween Ball, along with your costumes and pranks." Everyone clapped politely. "I have to say that it is wise for all of you to dress differently. Later tonight we will be awarding students who deserve to be celebrated. We will be giving out merits to the Best Pair, Best Costumes, Best Prank, Best Muggle Costume, Prank King and Queen and finally, the lady and gentleman of the evening.

"The faculty will be discreetly walking around, watching everyone and also, judging to see who shall be crowned the titles.

"As of this moment, I encourage all of you to enjoy the evening, because this may be the first and last reckless idea that we will ever have in Hogwarts. Thank you." Once again, there was a scatter of polite applause. The music cranked up once again.

"Y-you want to dance?" Harry asked.

"Sure," she replied. They danced to a few hits by the weird Sisters, but later on, somebody slowed the music and dimmed the lights. Hesitantly, Harry put his hands on Hermione's waist and Hermione flung her arms around Harry. They tried not to stare in each other's eyes, they knew that they would immediately fall to the floor.

Both of them noticed Ron, who seemed pretty happy to have Luna as a partner. They were staring at each other so much. Harry and Hermione can't help but stare at each other as well. Their bodies were close enough that they could inhale each other's scent and that they could feel the warmness of their bodies.

But this closeness pushed Hermione to do something.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. It was now or never.

"Yes?" he replied. He was also too mesmerized at Hermione's beauty.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. "Outside?"

* * *

Haha.I remembered the last chapter was posted a lot of months ago. Haha. I'm really sorry. I was too focused on my other fics. juggling stories has always been fn.

Thanks for reading. Please review. XD


	5. Hints

So here we are with chapter 5 which is very long overdue. I'm really really sorry to everyone especially to Evilman1983. I'm going to try and placate your anger..i've got another chapter up today. I hope you guys would FORGIVE me!!! :((

* * *

**5. Hints**

The two of them went to an empty room near the end of the hall, where they could still hear the goings-on at the ball.

"Okay, what are you going to tell me?" harry asked.

"Well . . . you, me and Ron have been friends ever since first year, even though we didn't get together so well in the start . . . and . . . I guess I don't want to ruin that friendship." Hermione stopped for a while, making Harry misunderstand. He began walking to the door.

"I guess I was too selfish to see that," he said.

"Wait," Hermione said frantically. "I'm not done." Harry turned around and found himself staring at her brown eyes. "I don't want to break that friendship . . . but i guess you just have to follow your heart sometimes . . ."

Hermione closed her eyes and waited, but she didn't have to do that for long.

Their kiss might have stretched for hours, but it ended when Dumbledore announced that it was time for the awarding. They smiled at each other before rushing back to the Great Hall hand in hand.

***

Chairs were set up near the High Table when they finally arrived. McGonagall was speaking, her voice once again magically magnified.

"For Best Prank . . . Mr. Harry Potter." Everybody cheered except for the Slytherins, who, of course, were scared of being beaten up by Malfoy. "Best work of Transfiguration I've seen you do, Mr. Potter, keep up the good work," Professor McGonagall added in a whisper as she handed him a small trophy and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Next, Best Muggle costume. The award goes to . . . Mr. Dean Thomas." Dean hurried up the stage, wearing a soccer uniform.

"Best costumes, Ms. Parvati Patil and Mr. Seamus Finnigan." Lavender was quite disappointed that she didn't get the award, Harry saw that.

"For Best Pair, we have a tie. The awards go to . . . Miss Luna Lovegood with Mr. Ron Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger." Each one of them was pinned a sash and given a Skiving Snackbox.

"Now, you see that we have six chairs up here," McGonagall began. "These will be filled up by the following awardees. They shall be crowned their title and sit on their place of honor.

"Tonight's Prank King is Mr. Ronald Weasley." Ron once again went up the High Table. He sat down one of the thrones where he was crowned.

"Tonight's Prank Queen is Miss Ginny Weasley." She went up the High Table and was seated on Ron's right.

"For Lady of the Night, we have a tie. The Ladies of the Night are Miss Luna Lovegood and Miss Hermione Granger.

"For Gentleman of the Night, we have one last tie." The room grew quiet, even though everyone knew who the winners were. "Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter." Ron couldn't be crowned a second time, so his crown was just given to him.

"So there you have it, students, your Royal family for the evening." The other students clapped (the Gryffindors were cheering, of course) and soon, the music was turned up again.

***

The Ball ended splendidly and everyone was very elated although exhausted.

Except for Hermione.

While everyone started getting ready for bed, Hermione was sitting on her thinking spot near the window.

She still can't get over the fact that it was she who had leaned over to Harry and kissed him, not the other way around. The scene, that one moment of bliss blew away all the problems she had left every time she played it back in her head. She could still remember the touch of Harry's lips, the flavor of his breath, the strength of his hold on her.

"Good night, Hermione," said Parvati. "Hope you could finally get over thinking of your ball partner." Hermione turned and smiled. She hopped down from her seat and began getting into bed.

Hermione woke up the following morning, feeling as if she was on cloud nine. She dresses quickly and danced her way around the dorm. She was the first one to reach the Hall for breakfast; not even Harry was there.

She was eating toast when she felt someone behind her.

"Hey," she said to harry, motioning for him to sit down beside her.

"Morning," Harry replied. "Had a good sleep?"

"Just wonderful," she replied with a smile.

"I didn't," Harry said with a sigh. Immediately, Hermione was worried. "Harry moved over so he could whisper, "I was thinking of you." Hermione punched his arm. They continued to eat their breakfast, stealing glances at each other. Ron's arrival made them move a few inches apart. They were secretly holding hands under the table, but let go as soon as Ron sat down.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione said cheerily.

"Morning," he replied.

"How was your sleep?"

"Good." Ron wolfed down one more piece of toast before standing up again. "Got to go. Luna's waiting outside."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Do you think they're seeing each other?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there's a possibility that . . . Maybe they're just . . . Yeah, I think they are," Harry finally said.

They left the Great Hall shortly after to stroll down the shortcuts again.

"It's a good thing Ron easily forgot about me turning him down," Hermione said.

"Well, good for everyone, actually," Harry replied. "Luna needs someone to lean on. Ron'll be perfect for her."

"You just say that so the conclusion will be you're perfect for me," Hermione teased.

"Well, how could anybody not conclude that?"

"Yes, how indeed?" Hermione laughed. Harry glanced at his watch and immediately pulled Hermione into a run.

"Harry Potter, what has gotten into you?" Hermione demanded.

"We're five minutes away from being late," Harry said simply.

They dashed through the corridors, turning here and there. In two minutes, they reached the room, just in time to see Gryffindors pouring in.

Everyone kept staring and pointing at them, because they were still holding hands absent-mindedly.

Ron barely made it to class, and luckily by then, Harry and Hermione had figured their mistake out.

The two of them passed notes all throughout the period.

_Were we stupid back there or what?_ Harry wrote.

_I know._ Hermione replied.

_At least Ron wasn't there,_ Harry said.

_Yes, but Lavender was, _Hermione replied, _and we know how big her mouth is_.

The rest of the day was nothing exciting, so Hermione slept still feeling the happiness she woke up with.

For hours, Hermione was restless. She kept turning around, fluffing her pillow and kicking around. Finally, she decided to just go downstairs.

Again, the fire was lit, and this time she was not alone. She heard a low "Ouch!"

"Aha, it's finally even," she smiled after seeing Harry behind the couch. He stood up with a sheepish smile and brushed the dust off his pajamas.

"What didn't make you sleep this time?" Harry asked.

"Charms," she answered.

"Well, at least we're here for the same reason," Harry said. "Which reminds me, why were you up last time we were here?"

"Same dream you had," Hermione replied in a small voice.

"Everything's the same?" Harry asked. She only nodded. "Strange coincidence. Same dream same night.

She looked over her shoulder to the window. The sky was spangled with stars.

"It's amazing how the stars look from here," Hermione said walking over to the window. Harry followed her.

"So you definitely think that the stars are better than the moon?" Harry asked.

"Well, what else can sparkle like that?"

"Too bad lights give a bad view of the sky," Harry sighed. Hermione stared longingly at the sky.

"The stars sometimes make me wish that there's nothing else in the world." The two of them stared more until Hermione spoke up again. "I'd love to stare at the stars all night."

Harry had a plan in mind. It was until Hermione yawned that he spoke again.

"Go to sleep now. I can tell you want to," he said.

"Sing me a song," she replied sleepily. "Pretty please?"

"Alright," Harry said. "Don't cover your ears, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione replied with a laugh. She closed her eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position in Harry's arms.

"_The dawn is breaking; a light shining through. You're barely waking; and I'm tangled up in you_." _Hmm, not bad, _Hermione thought. Harry continued as she drifted off. "_Even the best fall down sometime; even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the back you fall in line; I somehow find you and I collide._" Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she was asleep, a few locks of hair lingering around her face. He brushed them away.

"Goodnight, my 'Mione," and he kissed her forehead.

***

The sun shone brightly the following day. Hermione, of course was first to wake up. She stared at the man she was lucky enough to be with. A few minutes later, Harry woke up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Hermione teased.

"You went to sleep first," harry replied groggily. Hermione just laughed.

"I think we should go back to our rooms," Harry said, standing up.

"Yeah, before somebody else catches us," Hermione replied.

"I'll see you later," Hermione meant to kiss Harry on the cheek, but Harry turned just in time so that she kissed him on the lips. Harry smiled slyly.

Unbeknownst to them, somebody was watching, her eyes wide with shock after the discovery.

* * *

Uh, just so you guys know, that song is Collide by Howie Day. So, I guess you guys have sort of cooled down now, right? Man, i just realized that the cliffy is so meaningless now! hit the review button first before moving on :)


	6. Jealousy

Aha! here we are! i hope you guys have enjoyed the previous chapter, and i hope you will enjoy this one as well, so here ya go XD

* * *

**6. Jealousy**

"Oh. My. _Gosh_," exclaimed Lavender. Harry and Hermione immediately broke apart.

"Lavender, please, you can't say _anything_ to _anyone_!" Hermione pleaded.

"Okay, I'll _try_ not to," Lavender replied. "But what's in it for me?"

"I'll help you with homework for a week," Hermione offered. "Just, please, don't say anything _especially_ to Ron."

"Okay," she replied. "Now go upstairs before anyone sees you."

"Thanks a lot," Harry said as he and Hermione headed off to their dormitories. Lavender had a sly smile.

***

"That was a close one," Harry said as he and Hermione sat down for breakfast later. Hermione nodded. They continued eating breakfast, holding hands under the table.

Some weeks passed, and luckily, only the three of them still knew the secret. Harry and Hermione would spend every spare time together, if Hermione could manage getting away from Lavender, that is.

"Lavender is _killing_ me!" Hermione huffed as she sat down next to Harry. "It's always 'Hermione, help me with this' or 'Hermione, can you do this for me!'" she ended her rant by spearing a piece of roast beef on her fork and putting it into her mouth.

"Hey, easy there," Harry said, giving her hand a squeeze as it entwined with his. Hermione had just half-finished her lunch when a voice called.

"Hermione!" Lavender called as soon as she saw her. "I need you to help me with this essay for Binns."

"Not again," she groaned. She gathered her books and swung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

"Okay," he replied, and in a low whisper he added, "Love you."

"Love you even more," Hermione replied in a whisper. She stood up from the bench and followed Lavender.

"To think it was just a week's worth of help," Harry muttered to himself and continued eating his own lunch alone.

Afternoon passed and night came. Hermione was still in the library doing her own homework while Lavender went off to gossip with Parvati and flirt with a few boys.

"Don't tell me you're planning to spend the night here," Harry said after planting a kiss on her cheek when he was sure that everyone was simply too busy with work.

"Might as well," she replied.

"No you're not," Harry argued, his voice stern. He began gathering her things and putting them neatly in her bag.

"Harry James Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione scolded.

"Being your boyfriend, what does it look like?" Harry replied with an air of correcting someone who doesn't know what two plus two is. He swung Hermione's bag over his shoulder. She could do nothing but shake her head and follow.

"Hobbsgobble," Hermione said to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and allowed them in.

"Now," Harry began. "Go to your dorm and in thirty minutes, I'll be expecting you in your best casual attire down at the Quidditch Pitch."

"What about the—"

"I'm leaving the Invisibility Cloak. Don't you _dare_ not come." With that, Hermione trudged up the stairs.

"Dobby?" Harry said uncertainly when the dormitory door closed. A house elf with tennis-ball eyes and pointed ears appeared before him.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby replied.

"Keep watch on Hermione for me, will you?"

"Ah . . . Harry Potter wishes to win the heart of the girl he has been loving for so long?"

"Already did, Dobby," Harry replied with a smile. "I already did."

***

_Okay, what is he up to?_ Hermione thought as she closed the dormitory door behind her. _Did I forget something? Is it my birthday? _She rummaged in her trunk for something to wear. At last, she pulled out a red halter blouse and black slacks. She hated wearing skirts.

"Dobby!" she said, startled to see the house elf waiting for her outside the dorm room.

"Harry Potter wants to make sure that his My-knee keeps her promise," Dobby answered. Hermione smiled at Harry's thoughtfulness. "Harry Potter also asked Dobby to give his My-knee this," Dobby gave the silvery fabric to her.

"Thanks, Dobby," she replied, smiling.

Under the Invisibility Cloak, she ventured the dormant castle on the way to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Harry?" she whispered as she began entering the field. "Harry, are you there?" A pair of hands slid off the cloak and covered her eyes.

"Nope, not yet. Just do what I say for a while," harry said. One hand held Hermione's while the other covered her eyes. He made her step forward a few times. "Okay, now." He took his hands off and left Hermione to check if it was real.

As harry took his hand away, Hermione blinked a few times to adjust to the light. Before her eyes stood a silky red blanket sprinkled with white rose petals and a few canisters of bluebell flames. Hermione blinked a few more times to make sure it won't disappear. After finally admitting to herself that Harry had done this, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy first month anniversary," harry said, smiling. All he knew after that was that someone was choking him to death in a hug.

"So _that's _what I forgot!" Hermione said, her eyes wide. Then she began babbling. "I was just too stressed and Lavender's been blackmailing me all the time and—"

"It's all right," harry said, comforting her with a hug. "Look, let's just get on with your dream date," Harry said with matching aerial quotation marks.

"You took my mumblings seriously?"

"Hey, I'd do anything for you," Harry replied, which earned him a kiss on the lips from Hermione.

"Come on, I want to see if you're on the edge of failing Astronomy or not," Hermione teased.

For the rest of the night, they just enjoyed being with each other. They pretended that nothing else existed; only they did.

"I wish it were always like this," Hermione sighed. Her head was on Harry's chest and their arms were wrapped around each other.

"Want another game of 'what if?'" Harry offered.

"Sure."

"What if I am not the Harry Potter I am now?" he began. "No scar, no fame . . . I'd still have my parents . . . will you still love me the way you do now?"

"Of course," Hermione replied. "I love you not because you the Boy-Who-Lived, not because you have that scar and certainly not because of your fame. I simply love you for who you are. Brave, smart, kind . . . up to now I still can't believe someone like me has a boyfriend as handsome as you," she joked. Hermione saying that he was her boyfriend made it seem official (even if it already was) and Harry liked it. "Anyway, I doubt you wouldn't be famous, with parents like yours."

"Thanks," Harry replied, kissing the top of her head.

"My turn," Hermione said. "Harry, please remember that this is just a game . . . what if I'd picked Ron instead of you?" Hermione watched his reaction, but his face just turned somber.

"I'll let you go," harry said finally. "I know I might not be able to live without you, but I'd rather see you happy. I love you too much to hurt you. If I'm not meant for you, then I'll never be, right. I'll accept your decision, but I'll never stop loving you." Harry looked at her. "Are you regretting your decision? Do you really love Ron?"

"No, Harry, it was a stupid question," Hermione replied. "I'm sorry. Even I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

The words helped, but only a little. Harry smiled weakly at her words. Frustrated that she hadn't made herself clear, Hermione sat up, pulling Harry with her. She gently took off his glasses and kissed him with all her heart. Harry received the message she was trying to give and began kissing her back.

"I love you," Hermione whispered after the kiss, putting his glasses back.

"I love you even more," Harry replied. Once again he kissed her, shorter this time, but it still made Hermione's heart flutter with happiness.

***

Ron couldn't sleep.

He kept tossing and turning, but he still couldn't keep his eyes shut long enough. Something didn't feel right tonight. He went over to the window and gazed into the peaceful night. What caught his eye, however, was the Quidditch Pitch.

_Maybe a nice walk would clear my mind_, he thought. He grabbed his robe and cast the best Disillusionment charm he could on himself.

Ron, of course, loved the Pitch. He liked to think that he was as awesome at the sport as Charlie. He liked to pretend that there was a crowd who was stunned by his mere presence.

He used one of the shortcuts taught to him by his brothers and reached the place without running into anyone else. From a distance, he could see a faint light. Still transparent, he moved closer, only to feel his heart break. He saw, there on the red blanket, his best friends, wrapped in each other's arms. The sight made his knees buckle, so he made his escape quickly but silently.

Shaking, Ron fumbled with his robe. When he finally managed to take it off, he hopped into bed, closed the curtains of his four-poster and began to cry.

He knew what the feeling was. He was jealous. It felt like Triwizard all over again. Harry had once again gotten there first. He's been hearing of rumors, but refused to believe.

Tonight made all his hopes melt.

Ron was crying shamelessly. He closed his curtains not because he didn't want anyone to accidentally see him, but because he didn't want to wake up his dorm mates. He believed in what Ginny told him once.

***

Being the youngest and the only girl in the family, Ginny couldn't help but be a bit boyish when she was young. Her brothers constantly teased her that she was just a girl and can't keep up with them.

"I can! I can! I _can_!" Ginny would cry indignantly.

Once, when they played Quidditch, Ginny insisted that she join. Of course her brothers (being utterly irritable by nature) said no. To prove herself, she began riding a broom. It hovered about four feet off the ground before she fell. Ron immediately approached her and tried to help.

"I thought you can be a boy," he joked, to lighten up the mood. "Boys don't cry."

"The real ones do," Ginny said. "Real boys aren't afraid to show what they really feel."

* * *

So, there we go. I know, I know, crappy ending to a chapter, but hey, this is the first actual fanfic that i created. i had a hard time editing some parts out, mind. Wow! also five months since the last update! man, i'm really sorry!i'll make it up to you guys by trying to post one chapter everyday. And just so you know, we're almost done with this :(

Thanks for reading! Now it's time to hit that review button XD


	7. Six Years Go Down the Drain

Yes! Awesome I wrote another chapter!! Four Chapters more and we'll be done...aww.... :((**

* * *

**

7. Six Years Go Down the Drain

Harry woke up next morning with only the memory of his date the previous night with Hermione. Miraculously, nothing had gone wrong. He pulled open the curtains to find Ron waiting for him.

"Hey," he said. Suddenly, he held up his hand.

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused.

"Congrats," he replied. "The best man won."

"Oh no, mate, how did you find out?" Harry said. "I'm . . . I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"That's okay."

"Did Lavender tell you?" Harry asked, thinking of something he can do to get back on Lavender if Ron said yes.

"Uh . . . no, actually. I uh—took a walk down the Quidditch Pitch last night . . ." Ron drifted off.

"Ron . . ."

"Oh come on!" Ron pretended to be overjoyed. "We had a deal, shook on it and did our best. I'm happy for you two. Really."

"Thanks," Harry finally said, shaking his best friend's hand

***

Even though he didn't show it, Ron broke when he saw Hermione. He didn't resist the urge to hug her, she was already Harry's property.

"_Ron!_" Hermione groaned.

"Just thought I'd say congratulations," he said, fighting back the tears.

"H-how did you find out?" she asked after he finally let go.

"I saw you last night," he explained. It was Hermione's turn to fling her arms around him.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized immediately.

"Apology accepted," Ron said simply. "All I want you two to do is be happy. You don't have to hide now." Ron turned away and walked out of the portrait hole, his hands in his pockets and a sullen expression on his face.

Fortunately, as he was walking to no one knows where, Luna appeared. She read his expression and immediately understood each other.

"Okay, the problem is, I'm in love with her," Ron confided to Luna as they were skipping rocks in the lake, shoes off, trousers rolled up and knee-deep in water. He threw a rock which skipped several times before truly sinking.

"Then tell her," Luna replied in a heartbeat. She threw a stone.

"It's not as easy as that," Ron said with a laugh. "Harry got there first."

"Oh," Luna sighed thoughtfully. "Then, I guess all you can do now is wait."

"But it's so hard," he complained. "They're my best friends. I see them everyday. It hurts too much. And besides, I could get caught easily if I was waiting for them to break up."

"Practice makes perfect, Ron," she said. He smiled. Luna almost always called him Ronald. "You're not the only one who goes through that. And believe me, I've experienced worse.

"Why?"

"I kept waiting for him to ask me out to the Halloween Ball, but I guess he was too depressed to care since the girl he wanted went out with someone else," she said. "At least I got a dance with him. The hurtful part his, I stare after him, and he doesn't know I'm hurting when he tells me about how hurt he is."

"Oh . . ." he flicked another rock that skipped once. Luna's skipped on. "That rock's kinda like me. I only got to first base: the friend stage."

"Don't be so pessimistic," Luna consoled. "If something isn't given to you, something so much better is waiting."

"I hope so . . ." he trailed off, wondering who could be "someone better." "The guy . . . anybody I know? I could kick his arse for you, make him notice you or something."

"I think you know him," Luna allowed. "And thanks for the offer. Really, but I don't need it. I think he'll notice quite soon."

"Mm . . ." Ron said. He glanced at his battered watch, yet another hand-me-down from Fred. "Oh, shoot. Luna, I'm really, really sorry but I have to go."

"That's okay," she replied. Ron pecked Luna on the cheek, surprising her completely.

"Thanks . . . you know, for being my shock absorber. I really needed it.

"No prob," she replied. Ron hurriedly waddled to the shore and put on his shoes. He waved goodbye to Luna.

Luna stood still in the water, contemplating on their conversation. She smiled to herself, knowing that soon (if not now), Ron would realize who the mystery guy was.

"Ron, you're such a stupid prat that it's a wonder I love you," she muttered to herself while shaking her head. She flicked another flat rock and watched it fly until it disappeared.

***

Later in the night, Ron confided in Ginny.

"You're _hopeless_ Ron," she said after he explained the present situation.

"wow, I really needed that, thanks," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Wait, maybe you're not that hopeless," Ginny amended. "Have you told her?"

"Nope," he admitted.

"Then what are you waiting for? Christmas?" she said. "You better tell her. Let her know she has options."

"How's that going to help _me_?" he asked.

"Once she realizes that Harry's not meant for her, she'll go to you. Options delay any permanent decision."

"Like _marriage_?"

"You said it, I didn't," Ginny said. "But what you have to do is to make her feel what you feel."

"Huh?"

"You prat, _kiss her!_"

"I don't think that'll help," Ron said.

"Don't be such a baby," Ginny scolded. "Do you love her? Do you want her? Do you _need _her?" Ron sat there silently.

"Harry's my best mate," he muttered.

"All's fair in love and war," Ginny quoted, "but sometimes, you can't play fair."

Ron couldn't sleep again that night. Luna's and Ginny's voices ran around in his head. He wasn't sure whose advice he should follow.

_Stop thinking about it_, he ordered himself. Tomorrow's Saturday. He had a whole day to decide.

***

Ron woke up next morning and immediately began thinking about what he should do.

_Enjoy yourself first_, Ron scolded himself. He walked outside to the lake, where he met Luna again. Once again they took off their shoes and flicked rocks across the lake.

"I'll tell her today," Ron said proudly to Luna.

"Good," she replied brightly. Deep inside, she felt her heart break. _No hope now,_ she told herself. "Good luck, Ron."

They continued to flick rocks, Luna losing half the interest of doing so.

When Ron entered the Common Room, he found himself alone with Hermione.

"Hey, Ron," she greeted happily.

"Hi," he replied with a feeble smile. He took a deep breath. "Look, do you have a minute or two. I . . . I have to tell you something."

"Sure."

Ron paused to take control of himself. _Okay, do this quickly_. He took another deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he laughed to himself.

"Then don't talk if it makes you uncomfortable," Hermione suggested. "You're freaking me out."

"No, I _am _ready," he reassured. _I have to be_. "Okay. Here I go.

"I love you."

He waited for her reaction but she just smiled like Ron was her son or something.

"Of course you do. We're best friends, right?"

"No, no, what I said was wrong," he said, waving his hands in the air as if erasing what he said. "What I meant was . . . I'm _in-love_ with you."

Hermione turned sober. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"This . . . this is stupid," she finally said. "I . . . I have to go, Ron." She tried to walk past him, but Ron held her back.

"No, look, I know you don't feel the same way—"

"I love you both," Hermione said, "but I love you only as my best friend! I love _Harry_, Ron. I thought you understand that?"

"I do," Ron said. "I just want you to know that you have a choice."

"I've already _made_ my choice!" she said, moving a step closer.

"Can't you change your mind?" he asked. "I'll be here, because I know that somewhere in your heart, you love me more than Harry. You're just too wound up in him to notice!"

Hermione stared at him once more. Ron put her hand on his chest, over his heart. The other held her face.

"For once, listen to that tiny part," he pleaded. "Let yourself feel what I feel." He moved her face closer and closer to his . . .

***

Hermione tried sorting her feelings out, but it was too late. Ron's lips pressed on hers. Her lips suddenly had a mind of its own. She loved Harry so much that she couldn't believe she had allowed this. She wanted him to stop, but his lips gave her as much pleasure as Harry's did. For some reason, she liked it and kissed him back.

A few seconds passed, but still he won't give in.

"Ron, stop," she gasped when Ron took a deep breath. His lips found hers again. She waited for the time that he would break free for a while to breathe. She kept a firm grip on her wand and yelled, "_Protego!_" Ron flew to the other side of the room. But it was still a few seconds too late. When he finally stood up, Harry surged and punched him square on the jaw.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"And I thought _you_ were my best friend," Harry snarled. Hermione was crying behind him. "If I didn't know that it would hurt her, I could just _kill_ you right now. How _dare_ you do that to her?"

Ron was speechless. He stayed there, his lip bleeding. Harry towed Hermione away.

The protrait swung shut and Ron began crying and beating himself. He'd been so stupid to do that.

At this point, Hermione is not sure of herself.

Now, only one thing is for sure.

The friendship they had built for a long, long time is slowly gaining speed as it tears apart.

* * *

You probably hate me now for doing this to Ron. I know, I know. I just had to okay? Please forgive me!!!!!!


	8. Far Away

Yes! I'm back!!! we're nearing the end so altogether now--AWW!

* * *

8. Far Away

"Are you okay?" Harry asked a slightly confused Hermione.

"I'm fine," she said. She wasn't sure how to tell him exactly how she felt now.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked.

"No," she replied. "I'm fine, Harry. Honestly." To prove him that, she hugged him tightly.

Ron went to the only place where he could find calm and solace: the lake. He screamed endlessly at the top of his lungs as he cried.

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU?" He slumped to the ground and held his face in his face. At the same moment, Luna arrived.

"Ron," she said, panic in her voice. "_Ron!_" she screamed when she finally some him there on the ground, falling apart. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I was such a stupid prat!" Ron said.

"Ssh . . . it'll pass, Ron . . . she'll understand," Luna said. "Remember what I said about practice? You're getting there. Soon, you'll find someone better." Lune held Ron, slightly rocking him back and forth. Soon, Ron calmed down.

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized, wiping the last of his tears. "I lost control of myself," he added with a laugh. "You didn't have to see that."

"It's okay. I promise," Luna said with a smile.

"I hope you don't end up like me," Ron said.

Luna smiled weakly, but before long, tears were streaming down his face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, puzzled. He reached into his pocket and gave his handkerchief to Luna.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry. Did I say something?" he asked. "Anything you can tell me?"

"It's him," Luna said. "He's so . . . I don't know. Just plain blind, I guess. He's so oblivious to everything. He just won't get it." She looked at him with intuition.

_Now I really feel stupid,_ Ron thought. He tried kicking his own arse.

"What are you doing?" Luna demanded.

"I promised I'd kick the guy in the behind to get him to notice, right?" he said. "Now he's listening."

"Ron, for someone in Gryffindor, you are so stupid," Luna said.

"Cut the pretense and tell me," Ron said, "I'm the stupid, blind, oblivious-to-everything, didn't-as-you-to-the-ball-but-danced-with-you-anyway guy, right?"

Luna just stared at him as if to say "duh." She hugged Ron around the waist and he in turn hugged her back. Once again, they understood each other.

"You know what, I'm not ready to rush things yet," Luna said.

"Me too," Ron agreed. "But let's see where this leads us, okay?" Luna just nodded. "Let's stay in this position for a while."

And they stood there like the world stopped spinning.

Things remained chilly between Harry and Ron for a few more weeks. Hermione began feeling uneasy as well.

"Harry, can we talk?" she asked. They shut themselves inside an empty classroom. They just stayed there. The tension was so thick that you could slice it.

"I'm getting tired of this game," Hermione finally said to break the eerie silence. "It's done nothing good to our friendship. Harry, I _know_ it's the most important thing to you."

"Well, it's not," Harry contradicted. "Hermione you _are _the most important person to me right now. Don't do this.

Hermione shook her head. "We need some breathing space. We've shut others out of our lives and it's _suffocating _both of us."

Harry didn't say anything anymore.

"I guess that's it," Hermione finished, standing up. "I'm so sorry. It just doesn't feel right." For a brief moment, she pressed her lips on Harry's and hugged him tightly. "I still love you, you know." She unwrapped her arms from his neck and approached the door. "Goodbye Harry . . . for now."

Harry didn't stand up for another half hour.

The next day was scheduled for Quidditch practice. Ron, who almost always was the problem player, did everything perfectly. Harry was completely out of focus.

"Argh!" he screamed when, for the fifteenth time in a row, he didn't catch the golf ball that Ginny threw at him.

"Harry, what's the matter with you?" Ginny asked, balancing on her broomstick. Ginny once again threw a golf ball that Harry missed. He threw such a fit that Ginny could almost see the smoke coming out from his ears.

"You need to _chill_," she said. She flew lower and lower while Harry followed. They stopped descending when they were about two feet about the ground.

"So what's troubling you?" she asked casually.

"Hermione," he replied instantly. "She—well, basically she broke up with me. She told me we needed some space."

"Harry," Ginny began, "If you love her, you'll _respect_ her decision. If she still loves you, she'll come back. If she doesn't . . . well . . ."

He could not bear to think what would happen to him if the latter happens. His mind went far and wide: Hermione wearing a sparkling ring on her finger, which he did not give; he, being an outcast while she and another guy walked together; and finally, Hermione walking down the aisle while he stood beside the groom, her face glowing as a stranger (who looked like Ron and somewhat like Krum) waited beside him to marry her. . .

He could _not _let that happen.

"Um, earth to Harry?" Ginny said, pulling him out of his wild musings. "Hello?" She snapped her fingers twice in front of his face.

"She'll come back," Harry finally responded. "She will."

Hermione felt dizzy.

She was in the library, reading a Shakespeare classic, Romeo and Juliet.

She was feeling dizzy because Romeo could remind her only of Harry.

She put down the book in defeat. It was hard not to remember Harry . . . hard not to remember what she did . . . hard not to remember seeing him hurt because of her. Everything was hard. She gathered her stuff and made her way to the grounds.

She sat under an oak tree a few feet away from Hagrid's hut. It was here that they rested after their OWLs. Harry had always turned to her. She was Harry's confidant . . . best friend . . . _girlfriend_ . . . but she had to break all of it to save their friendship. To not risk breaking it any more. She had always thought that it was only Harry she loved but after kissing Ron . . . it all seemed _different_.

_Could I possibly be in love with Ron too?_

Before, the three of them sat together, side by side. Now she was all alone. All three of them were alone. Everyone else was too afraid or hurt to speak to the recently-disbanded Hogwarts Trio.

"Hey, Hermione, you okay?" Neville suddenly asked. Okay, maybe not everyone.

"Yeah, I am." Hermione patted the grass next to her, inviting Neville to join her.

"I, uh, heard what happened," he stated slowly, careful not to hurt Hermione.

She didn't say anything.

"Uh, was that what you were thinking about?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione simply nodded.

"I see," he replied. Silence stretched for a moment.

"What would you do?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?"

"If you were in my place."

"Oh. Er . . ." Neville thought about his answer for a moment. "If I'd loved somebody else, I'd picked the second. Because, you know, if I was still in love with the first one, I wouldn't have loved another."

"Mmm . . ."

"But that doesn't apply to everyone, you know," he continued. "Sometimes, you have a choice. If you pick the second one, you'd sometimes regret that you didn't think about your past. Because, maybe, that past was supposed to be your present and your future. Maybe that person you think you loved the second time, was nothing but a mere infatuation, or a momentary confusion. So, the real choice is not one or two. It's past or present."

"I'm sort of regretting this present," Hermione mumbled.

"Then go back to the past," Neville suggested. "I mean, not literally go back to the past, but just patch things up. Make things the way they were."

"That makes sense," Hermione replied with a smile. She was amazed that those words came from Neville. "But how will I know that I made the right choice?"

"Try thinking about your future," Neville said. "Think about the things you will be giving up when you've made the choice, then think about what's harder to live without."

Hermione contemplated on what he said. She imagined a future with Harry: His face beaming at her while he waited at the altar; a couple of black-haired boys playing with a small, curly-and-brown haired girl as she and Harry looked at them from afar; Ron still being their best friend and the Weasleys becoming their extended family.

Yes, that would be the hardest to give up. She didn't need to think about how life with Ron would be. She could imagine how hard it would b for all three of them.

"I need Harry," she finally whispered.

"I knew you would say that," Neville said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"I've been around you guys for six years," he said. "I've seen how you almost didn't breathe the whole time Harry was underwater during the Triwizard. I've seen how frantic he was when collapsed in the Department of Mysteries. I've seen how synchronized and perfect you two are, whereas you and Ron always fight. Why, you even have the same first two initials. You're like a match made in heaven."

Hermione smiled, realizing he was right.

The three pairs retreated to the Common Rooms at the same time.

Ron spent the whole day with Luna, both learning how far their relationship could go.

Harry and Ginny were from the Quidditch Pitch. After their talk, Harry was finally able to regain his focus.

Hermione and Neville were from the oak tree, where he helped her decide.

All of them had high spirits at the end of the day, but this meeting made all those spirits fade away. Seeing each other with different companies could only conjure one thought in their minds.

_This is hopeless._

That was a pretty sad chapter, don't you think? Well, tell me! There's a review button down there! Thanks for reading :)


	9. Acceptance

We finish today, chaps :( This is the last problems chapter, the worst problem being pairing Neville up**

* * *

******

9. Acceptance

Hermione couldn't sleep.

She couldn't take another day without Harry. She couldn't take another day without Ron. She couldn't take another day without the Hogwarts Trio.

She grabbed her robe and descended to the common room. Once again, the fireplace was alive with flames, just like on the fateful night of her dream.

A door upstairs closed. She didn't bother to hide since she knew who it was.

Harry stood there, staring at the girl he loved. He had sensed that she would be here and apparently, since she didn't hide, so did she.

He sat beside her, and Hermione didn't move away. She just kept staring into the fire.

So near, yet so far. How could Harry be a Gryffindor if he can't even talk to her? He's killed Quirrell-slash-Voldemort, a Basilisk and a part of Voldemort's soul, and yet he couldn't tell her how much he wishes that she was his once more.

Unthinking, he gently held her head and made her rest on his chest, her ear on his beating heart. Hermione didn't cringe away.

"This heart, it beats only for you," he whispered. "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Hermione replied. "I mean, you love Ginny now, right?"

"What? No!" Harry said with a laugh. "She was only helping me. I wasn't focusing on Quidditch because I kept thinking about you."

"So I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry," Hermione muttered, not taking her head off where it currently was.

"Why?"

"I hurt you."

"No you didn't."

"I did. I was kissing Ron back somehow," she explained.

Harry's expression turned somber.

"So . . . our game . . . turned into reality?" he asked.

"I don't want to tell you yet," Hermione said. "Ron has to be here. I don't want to keep any more secrets from him. We made a mistake doing that."

Then as if on cue, Ron tumbled from the stairs and landed on the floor.

"Ow. Hey," he said with a grimace. Harry and Hermione stood up to help him get on his feet. They had his arms around their shoulders and assisted him to the couch. "Thanks."

The three of them sat down, with Hermione in the middle. They were all silent for a while. After a couple of weeks of non-conversing, it felt pretty awkward to sit together in front of the fire.

"Harry, Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron finally said. "I shouldn't have . . . done whatever I did."

"No, you shouldn't have," Harry replied, he said firmly. "But I'm glad to have you back, mate."

The two of them exchanged sincere smiles.

"Ron's here now," Harry said. "Can you tell us?"

"Tell what?"

Hermione sat properly on the couch. "I just realized. I'm in love with you too." Ron's ears turned crimson.

"I thought you weren't in love with any of us," Ron said. "I thought Neville won." Harry sniggered.

"Well, Neville helped me make the decision," Hermione said. "I promised Harry I'll tell only when you're here. So since you ever so willingly woke up . . ."

Harry and Ron looked at each other with doubtful eyes. They had just made up. They didn't want to fight again.

"May the best man win?" Ron offered.

"May the best man win," Harry agreed, shaking his hand.

A deep silence ensued.

"Ron . . ." she turned to him and hugged him tightly. Ron was immediately bewildered. How will he tell Luna? He looked at Harry who looked like he would explode soon.

"I'm sorry," she continued. He breathed a sigh of relief. Harry's expression brightened. She let go of him and faced Harry. "But I can't live without Harry."

The three of them had smiles plastered on their faces. Soon, Hermione began kissing Harry deeply. Harry felt like the happiest man on earth. Ron was laughing stupidly.

"Get a _room_, would you?" he said in between laughs. The two of them finally let go and hugged each other instead. "I knew it. Congrats mate. This time, really."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron?" Hermione demanded. "I was expecting you to at least throw a fit."

"Don't get too big-headed, Hermione," Ron joked. "I'm seriously happy. It'll happen tomorrow."

"What will happen tomorrow? Harry asked.

"You'll see."

The following day, Ron and Luna spent time together doing their favorite pastime. He told Luna about what happened the previous night, and the stories Hermione told them about Neville. Apparently, he liked Ginny a lot.

"They'd look good," Luna said after Ron told her the story. She flicked a rock which skipped continuously.

"I think so too," Ron said.

Luna's rock still won't stop.

"Hey . . . uh . . . I think I love you. For real," Ron said nonchalantly. The rock sank and Luna's face went blank.

"You're bluffing," Luna said, nervously picking up another rock. Ron's hand landed on hers.

"No, I'm not," he replied calmly. A shot of electricity rocked her body. She felt herself become cold. Ron stared into her eyes. Luna checked for any signs of bluff, but found nothing. Ron wanted to kiss her, but wondered how she would react. They inched closer and closer and finally, their lips met.

Luna closed her eyes as her heart fluttered happily in her chest. Her mind roared "YES!" This was her first kiss, and the finest moment of her life.

Ron was hers. She had won the heart of whom she loved most. _YES!_

The rock that both of them held lay forgotten on the ground. But later, Luna will pick it up, as a remembrance of her victory and Ron's love.

The next project was Neville.

You'll be fine," Harry reassured.

"She might Bogey-hex me," Neville replied. "And isn't she going out with Dean?"

"_Was_ going out with Dean," Ron emphasized, "and no she won't hex you."

Harry and Ron were pushing Neville towards Ginny, who was training alone in the Quidditch Pitch.

"Weren't you the one who told me to look into the future?" Hermione said. "Look in it now. Could you live without her? Could you imagine life with someone else?"

"No," he replied in a tiny, defeated voice.

"See, you said it yourself," Harry said. "Hey, Ginny!"

Hearing her Captain's voice, Ginny descended to the ground gracefully, her hair billowing behind her like dancing flames.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Neville's got something to say," Ron explained. "Don't you?"

"Y-y-yeah," he stammered. Harry pushed him a little more.

"Now, we'll leave you two to talk," Hermione said, pushing two sniggering boys along with her.

Neville took a deep breath.

"Okay, I know this sounds stupid but . . ."

"But what?"

"I . . . I think I _like_ you," Neville said slowly to prevent his voice from cracking. _There. I'd said it._ "I mean, I like you, like you."

Ginny smiled to suppress a laugh. _Neville looks so cute,_ she thought.

"You know, I'm not the Harry-type of guy, the one who sweeps the whole room because he's done something awesome. I'm no Cedric either. I don't look like an angel straight from heaven. So, when I asked you to the Yule Ball during fourth year—well, my fourth, your third, you get the idea— and you said yes, I was . . . well . . . almost immediately smitten. You weren't like other girls who just pass by me because I'm . . . well, you know, average."

Hearing his words, Ginny couldn't help but smile. Here was a guy, who, for once, didn't care how many boyfriends she had and how many people think that she's just a Gryffindor slut.

"I can't be everybody's hero. I can't be Mr. Boy-Next-Door-Either," Neville continued. "But I bet I can be _your_ knight in shining armor . . . maybe even your Mr. Right."

Ginny smiled at him, near to tears. She kissed him on the cheek. "You know what . . . I kind of like you too."

Neville turned red, but managed to smile. His stomach did a somersault. This was _far_ from a let-down.

"Come on, we can have lunch together," Ginny said.

"Oh, sure. Um . . . G-Ginny?" Neville stammered. "I know this sounds stupid, but—"

Ginny laughed. "You think everything's stupid," she said jokingly. "What is it? It can't be that bad."

"C-can I . . . hold your hand?" he finally managed.

"Of course." She smiled and grasped Neville's hand, making him feel sweatier and his face become redder.

Together, they walked out of the pitch happily holding hands.

* * *

It was the night of their last day of exams. Tomorrow, they will be going back home, without any assurance whether Hogwarts will ever be safe again. The Hogwarts trio will never again return to the school, unless Voldemort is defeated.

Yes, it had been the last day of exams, but there was no reason to celebrate. Dumbledore, the Greatest Headmaster of all time, _Dumbledore_, had fallen. Harry himself had witnessed it. It was a miracle that they were able to pass the exams.

For some reason, McGonagall made all six of them stay in the Prefects' common room, although Ron and Hermione never did.

Maybe it was because they were Dumbledore's Army. The six of them was the society itself. They had been there the night the Death Eaters stole the prophecy, the night that Sirius died. They stood by Harry's side and proved that Harry wasn't going mental.

_They have the right to know,_ Harry said to himself.

"We're not coming back," he announced.

"_What?_" Ginny asked incredulously.

"We have to defeat him once and for all," he explained. "Dumbledore's been teaching me how."

"We're coming with you," Ginny said defiantly. Luna and Neville had the same firm expression. She cannot let her best friend, her brother and her crush-before-Neville (well, basically her other-brother) go alone. They were _Dumbledore's Army_. They fought _together._

"Fat chance," Ron snorted. "We barely convinced him. Besides, it's too dangerous, Gin. It would be a hundred, maybe even a thousand times worse than what we faced in the Ministry."

"We could do it!" Luna argued. "We're a _team_! We could face him!"

"This can be unpredictable," Harry replied.

Before Luna and Ginny could say anything, Neville spoke up. "Harry's right. The best we could do is to fight here for him."

"So let me get this straight," Ron said. "We're sticking together, but not sticking together?"

"That sounds about right," Luna said with a smile. "If that's it we have to make a Pact." Luna pulled out her wand. The rest copied her and stuck theirs to her wand.

"Wait, this is no Unbreakable Vow, right?" Hermione clarified.

Luna shook her head and began. "Okay. In a year from now, Voldemort will be defeated." She now had no fear of saying the name.

"Ginny, Luna and I will be fighting here at Hogwarts," Neville continued.

"Harry, Ron and I will fight out there," Hermione added.

"Dumbledore's Army will be united," Harry said.

"The Death Eaters will fall," Ginny added.

"And the Wizarding World will live in peace," Ron concluded.

Their Patronuses flew out of their wands and formed a circle around their heads, a silvery chain linking them together. Slowly they glowed a bright gold and vanished.

"What happens when you break a Pact?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Nothing, really," Luna said nonchalantly. The others threw pillows at her and the common room was soon filled with camaraderie.

* * *

Okay, so that was a pretty confusing chapter, emotion-wise.


	10. First of September

OMG we're here. It's the end. The _Official _end.

I've written this when I was first year High School and finished itin Second Year. I began encoding it last year and now...It's over :(

Thanks to everyone who made through reading this even though there were tons of delays. Thanks to Evilman1983 who hoped that there was more to the story, but unfortunately, there isn't anymore. This fic was my first ever work, and I am so sad that it's over :(

Thanks to everyone who added this on their alerts and their faves, and thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Thanks a bunch to MrsBlaCkwIfe, beka97, . , Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess, Sabrina, TsukiyoTenshi, quinzy, Luna Lovegood's Magic, Cissi418, pixies114, baeeleb, keeperoliver, etfrompo, sableye, sarahmelaniebyran, Whitestar2000, ZashleyFab, astrofan4life57, dbrrforbit, foxfanred, houseman05, Evilman1983, IveNeverFollowedCanon HHr, Moonlit dark, moonqueen, Pheolix, Phonewriter93, physicssquid, and Tammy C. You guys kept this fic ALIVE.

I LOVE YOU!

**

* * *

**

**10. First of September**

"_Harry James Potter!_" Hermione shouted up the stairs. "Would you please hurry up?"

"Which one?" Two voices answered. One a deep male's, and the other a young child's.

"_Both_ of you!"

It's been twenty years since they created the Pact and now, their friendship was stronger than ever.

Exactly one year after they made a contract on their friendship, Harry, along with Hermione, Ron and the rest of Hogwarts, banished the Dark Lord forevermore. Every single one of the Death Eaters were thrown into Azkaban, now guarded not only with Dementors, but specially trained Aurors.

Thundering footsteps came from the stairs.

"Harry Potter dodges another Bludger from the Slytherin team. He's seen the Snitch! He zooms to grab it and—YES! Harry Potter secures one-hundred and fifty points! Gryffindor wins!" Harry James Potter Jr. began making noises that sounded like a crowd was cheering him on.

"Come on, James," Harry greeted his son, grabbing him by the neck and ruffling his already-disheveled hair. He met his mother outside of their house.

Harry sneaked a look in the kitchen. Little Lily Jean was still there, her head resting on her hand while her curly brown hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Hey," he said, slightly patting her daughter's shoulder "Time to go. It's you first year. I thought you were excited?"

"I was," she replied. "But I woke up today and suddenly I'm all nervous."

"Why?"

"I was thinking . . . what if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

"Oh, come on, sweetie, what makes you think that?"

"I . . . I think I'm not brave enough . . . I'm eleven already and I'm still scared of the dark.

Harry smiled at his daughter understandingly.

"Look at me," he said. Lily stared into her father's eyes, a perfect mirror image of her own. "The Sorting Hat listens. If you want to be in Gryffindor, it'll put you in Gryffindor. Now I want to see you smile, okay?"

Lily put on a sheepish grin.

"That's my princess."

Together, they made it outside and the family drove to King's Cross.

"Luna! Ginny! Over here!" Hermione shouted over the din as soon as she saw them. They exchanged a few hugs.

"Lily!" Adhara Weasley screeched excitedly as she saw her best friend. "I can't believe we're starting Hogwarts!"

"Me too!"

The children went into their proper cliques while the adults exchanged stories. Once again, the new Hogwarts Trio was huddled.

"Look what I got from Dad!" James said to Hayley Weasley and Jeanette Longbottom. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." The map began unraveling itself.

"Ohoho, good call, Harry," Hayley agreed menacingly. Only she knew that James liked to use his father's name. He allowed himself to be called James at home so they could avoid confusion.

"Huh?" Jeanette asked.

"No more waiting for Hogsmeade weekends! Think about it! Sugar Quills whenever I want them!"

"I love my Grandad so much," James laughed and shook his head. He looked up at the sky. "Thank you Grandad! And Marauders!"

"And Uncle Fred!" added Hayley, looking up as well.

"You two are worse than Uncle Fred and Uncle George," Jeanette said. Apparently only Hayley had inherited the Weasley Twin gene.

"What can I say, Gin," James said, proudly ruffling his shirt. "This one's got Marauder blood. I'm surprised you even got along with the two of us."

"Wish we'd known Uncle Fred," Hayley said longingly. Fred had been lost in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"J, is Lily starting today?" Jeanette asked.

"Yep," James replied. "I think Adee is, too. Right, Hay?"

"Uh-huh."

The three of them had been together ever since they were born. Like their parents, they were best friends in the midst of their differences. James and Jeanette are both in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, although Hayley can't play at all. James and Hayley like to break the rules every once in a while, but Jeanette grew up knowing that her dad could always be just around the corner. Hayley and Jeanette were cousins, so they were bonded in a way that James couldn't understand.

The train whistled. Time to go.

"Bye Mum," James said, hugging his mother tightly.

"See you at Christmas," Harry told his son, doing their special handshake.

James boarded the train with Hayley and Jeanette.

"Dad-_dee!_" Lily cried, hugging her father so tight that it looked as if she would never let go.

"You'll be fine, Lil," harry replied, kneeling in front of his daughter and kissing her forehead. "Now, remember everything I taught you this summer and you'll be in the Quidditch team, okay?

"Yup," Lily replied, hugging her dad once again. Then she turned to her mother.

"Don't forget to write," Hermione said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. She looked exactly like her, except for the eyes, which were Harry's. "Be good."

Lily nodded and boarded the train with Adhara. The train started moving. The five of them waved goodbye to their parents.

"See you later, Dad!" Jeanette shouted.

All of them kept waving until the train was completely out of sight.

The six adults Apparated to Godric's Hollow, in front of the Granger-Potter residence, as usual.

"I sort of miss school," Ron said longingly.

"It won't be exciting anymore now that Voldemort's gone," Ginny said. The others murmured in agreement.

"I sort of miss the Thestrals, you know," Hermione said.

"And the Room of requirement," Luna added.]

"And the Quidditch Pitch," Ron, Harry and Ginny said in perfect unison. They looked at Neville, who didn't say anything.

"What?" he said innocently. "Don't expect me to miss anything. Honestly, I'm sick of the greenhouses."

All of them laughed heartily.

"Do you guys remember Norbert?" Harry asked suddenly, Luna and Ginny shook their heads.

"'Course you won't remember him," Ron said. "You weren't at Hogwarts yet."

"Correction, Ron, Norbert's a girl," Hermione said.

"How about those Mandrakes?" Neville said. The others groaned.

"You fainted that time," Hermione said. They laughed again.

"Yes, but then you were petrified," Harry added. "Didn't know what to do then."

"We almost lost Ginny," Ron remembered. "If not for that paper in your hand."

"Yes, once again, someone was saved because of Hermione's I'm-going-to-the-library-but-not-telling-you-because-I-don't-want-to impulse."

"Fourth year, Barty Crouch Jr. confounded the Goblet of Fire to get Harry in," Ron said.

"And boy, did _you _have a fit or what," Hermione said. "You didn't talk to Harry for ages."

"Yeah, like I talked to you after Crookshanks almost killed Scabbers."

"Scabbers was Wormtail remember?" Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

"And fifth year, Umbridge barged in Hogwarts with all of her 'Ministry-approved rules,'" Luna added.

"I sort of hated that year," Hermione muttered.

"Why, because of Cho?" Ginny teased. Hermione turned red.

"Well, in a way it was good," Neville amended. "If not for Umbridge, there wouldn't be a Dumbledore's Army."

"True," Harry agreed.

"Ah, and then came sixth year," Ron said. All of them were silent. A lot had happened that year.

"Hogwarts Trio almost broke apart," Harry said.

"Hormones got in the way of everything," Ron added.

All of them were silent.

"Well, best be off," Neville suddenly said. "Minerva will be waiting for me."

Suddenly, the rest of them stood up and began leaving.

When Ginny finally walked out, Hermione closed the door and faced Harry seriously.

"Harry, we have o talk," Hermione said in a way that almost made Harry's knees buckle.

"What about?"

Silence ensued for a while.

"I can't believe you!" Hermione burst suddenly, "I can't believe you told our daughter—_our only daughter_—to try out for Quidditch!"

Harry just laughed.

"Of all things we had to go through when we were in school, you choose to worry about _Quidditch_ now that our children are there?"

And he kissed Hermione with such passion as she carried her up to their room.

_I think Lily will be wanting a little brother,_ he thought.

* * *

I have a special epilogue chappy for you guys. Thanks so much again :) I really really love everyone who's reading this right now :)


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Something Different**

James couldn't sleep. It was the first night of the new school year and he can't sleep.

He made his way down the common room, seeing the flames of the fireplace weren't extinguished yet.

He sat on the couch and thought about what happened earlier that day. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor with Adee, who were both ecstatic. She had told him that she would write to their parents immediately.

Then, his thoughts drifted to Hayley.

They had always been best friends, the two of them and Jeanette. They had sat together, as usual, but its seemed that there was something . . . _different_ about her. She was extraordinarily pretty today, and she made his stomach flip whenever he looks at her.

A door closed from upstairs. He immediately hid himself.

"Ouch, dammit!" he muttered in the darkness.

"Harry?" a female's voice called. It could only be Hayley. He looked up and saw her staring at him. "Why are you hiding behind a _couch_?"

"Oh, thought you were Professor Longbottom or something." He stood up and sat back on the couch, nursing his sore head. Hayley sat beside him, and his body began heating up again.

"Why're you here?" she asked.

"Oh. Can't sleep." He replied.

"Aha, I thought I felt something different tonight."

James smiled. She knew him so well.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Do you want to tell me? I'm your best friend."

For now, James was sure that they were best friends. But surely, someday, it would be something different . . . something more.

"Hey, Dad taught me this cool Muggle game," he said.

"What game?"

"It's called 'what if.' Wanna play?"

"Sure."


	12. The Chapter that I just wanted to Write

Okay, First of all, I just made this chapter to thank everyone who thoroughly appreciates the story. This took me a very long time to write and I thank everyone for appreciating this.

Second, I guess you're probably wondering why I named the 2nd gen characters Adhara, Hayley, Lily, Jeanette and James. Well, here are their full names and a bit of info.

**Adhara**- is named after a star. I guessed that Luna would want a really creative name for her daughter.

**Hayley**- is actually Hayley Joyce. I named her such because

**James**- is Harry James. I wanted them to have the same-first-two-initials thing like Harry and Hermione

**Lily**- is Lily Jane, basically a combination of the two currently-most-important girls in Harry's life.

**Jeanette**- is just a beautiful name for me, and it sort of is a spin-off from Ginny's real name, Ginevra, and they can both have the same nicknames.

So that's it. I know that they have siblings, but i lost the piece of paper that have their names! Really sorry!

Well, once again, a gigantic thank you to all of you ! :) I hope I will catch you guys on the ending of my other Harmony fic, **_Jaded Emerald_**.


End file.
